Fanfare for Future!
Fanfare for Future! is the trio song off of the Starting Gate 01 album. This song features Special Week, Silence Suzuka, and Tokai Teio. The lyrics are by Cygames (Corochi), arranged by Cygames (EFFY), and composed by Cygames (光増ハジメ). Track Listing STARTING GATE 01 # Fanfare for Future! # Koi wa Derby☆ # Silent Star # Drama Special - 「Special Today! -introduction-」 # Umapyoi Densetsu # Drama Special -「Special Today! -R1-」 # Watashi no Shirushi wa Daihonmei ◎ Listen Lyrics Rōmaji= ganbatte GO! zenkai de SHOW! junbi orai? hashiridase! (Let’s go!) hajime wa minna dare mo shoshinsha da yo shiranai koto bakkarina nda yo machigaetatte shanai jyan torai × eraa kurikaeshite sa isshoukenmei no kata ga kakko ii nda yo nagareta ase ni mune kyun da yo atama × karada ippai ugokasou kibun wa soukai eburidei hana no inochi mijikashi takattatakatta jinsei wa kakeashi gaman shicha ikemasen yaritai koto nara ima sugu yarou! (Hurry up! Hurry up! imasugu da!) zenshinzenrei kakete hashirou! pikaripikari yume no kakera ga metcha to~inkuru! yosomi shi techa ikenai yo mae o mitsumete GO! raibaru nanka ni madowasa reru na! ippo ippo susunde yukou jibun no michi mada sutaato shita bakari Just do it! deshou! minna no tame ni naru hibike fanfaare zuru shite kattatte imi nai nda yo itsu made mo zuru shinakyada yo otentosama wa miteru doryoku × yuujou shouri e no michi kikkake nante nan datte ii nda yo suki ni natta mono kachina nda yo yaruki × yuuki dashite honki soko kara hajimaru hisutorii yuuhi wa akaku moete mera to mera to kokoro mo moeru poniiteru ga yurete fukinukete iku kaze nanka seishun! (Hurry up! Hurry up! seishunda) shinken shoubu shika nai mainichi pachira pachira atsui kimochi no hibana supaakuru! sabottetara oite kareru yo ue o mezashite GO! kirakira to munewoutsu hoshizora minna minna onaji dake hohoende kureru saishuu koona ma gattara Run to win! deshou! minna no tame ni naru hibike fanfaare subette tochi tte haji ka itatte kinishinai! kanchigai ii n janai shuyaku kidori It's all right! (furee! furee! zenryoku shissou!) ganbatte GO! zenkai de SHOW! junbi orai? mouichido hashiridase! (Let’s go!) zenshinzenrei kakete hashirou! pikaripikari yume no kakera ga metcha to~inkuru! yosomi shi techa ikenai yo mae o mitsumete GO! raibaru nanka ni madowasa reru na! ippo ippo susunde yukou jibun no michi mada sutaato shita bakari Just do it! deshou! minna no tame ni naru hibike fanfaare ganbatte GO! zenkai de SHOW! junbi orai? hashiridase! (Let’s go!) |-| Kanji= 頑張ってGO！全開でSHOW！ 準備オーライ？走り出せ！（Let's go！） はじめはみんな誰も初心者だよ 知らないことばっかりなんだよ 間違えたって仕方ないじゃん トライ x エラーくり返してさ 一生懸命の方がカッコいいんだよ 流れた汗に胸キュンだよ アタマ×カラダいっぱい動かそう 気分は爽快エブリデイ 花の命短し タカッタタカッタ人生は駆け足 ガマンしちゃいけません やりたいことなら今すぐやろう！ (Hurry up！Hurry up！今すぐだ！） 全身全霊かけて走ろう！ ピカリピカリユメのカケラが めっちゃトゥインクル！ よそ見してちゃいけないよ 前を見つめてGO！ ライバルなんかに惑わされるな！ 一歩一歩進んでゆこう自分の道 まだスタートしたばかり Just do it！でしょう！ みんなのために鳴り響けファンファーレ ズルして勝ったって意味ないんだよ いつまでもズルしなきゃだよ お天道様は見てる 努力 x 友情勝利への道 きっかけなんてなんだっていいんだよ 好きになったもの勝ちなんだよ やる気×勇気出して本気 そこから始まるヒストリー 夕日は赤く燃えて メラっとメラっと心も燃える ポニーテールが揺れ て吹き抜けていく風なんか青春！ （Hurry up！Hurry up！青春だ！） 真剣勝負しかない毎日 パチリパチリ熱い気持ちの 火花スパークル！ サボってたら置いてかれるよ 上を目指してGO！ キラキラと胸を打つ星空 みんなみんな同じだけ微笑んでくれる 最終コーナー曲がったら Run to win！でしょう！ みんなのために鳴り響けファンファーレ スベってトチって ハジかいたって気にしない！ カンチガイいいんじゃない 主役気取りIt's all right！ （フレー！フレー！全力疾走！） 頑張ってGO！全開でSHOW！ 準備オーライ？もう一度走り出せ！ 全身全霊かけて走ろう！ ピカリピカリユメのカケラが めっちゃトゥインクル！ よそ見してちゃいけないよ 前を見つめてGO！ ライバルなんかに惑わされるな！ ー歩ー歩進んでゆこう自分の道 まだスタートしたばかり Just do it！でしょう！ みんなのために鳴り響けファンファーレ 頑張ってGO！全開でSHOW！ 準備オーライ？走り出せ！（Let's go！） |-| English= N/A Live Performances * Category:Music Category:Discography